The Black Family
by Mrs.BlackMalfoy
Summary: E se nada estivesse perdido? E se os pais de Harry pudessem voltar a vida? E se Sirius tivesse uma filha, uma herdeira? E se Harry se apaixona-se pela herdeira Black? E se Bellatrix não fosse quem todos pensam? Curiosos? Leiam e descubram
1. Muitas perguntas, poucas respostas

As ruas estavam vazias, apenas se conseguia ouvir o barulho do vento a soprar suavemente aquela brisa quente de Verão. Quem olhasse para ele, achava-o um rapaz perfeitamente normal, mas não, ele era o menino que sobreviveu, ele era Harry Potter, o jovem bruxo mais conhecido de todo o mundo bruxo.

O quarto dele esta desarrumado, coisa que não era muito normal, ele estava deitado em cima da cama, com os olhos fechados, finalmente ele adormecera, em cima da cama, nas suas mãos, estava uma página de jornal velha, onde noticiava a morte da ultima pessoa que ele tinha, do seu padrinho. E, agora ele estava sozinho, sem ninguém, ele perdera tudo, nunca se tinha sentido mais só.

O relógio que estava em cima da cama, marcava a meia noite, faltava apenas um mês para ele fazer anos, e para ele completar os seus 16 anos, qualquer adolescente normal estaria radiante, mas ele não, ele não tinha ninguém, os amigos passaram todo o verão sem lhe dizerem nada, sem mandarem uma única carta, e ele não se podia sentir mais sozinho.

Ele acordou com um barulho de algo a cair, vindo do andar de cima, levantou-se rapidamente, e pegou na varinha, desceu as escadas com cuidado, mas o seu corpo paralisou ao ver quem estava do outro lado, a ultima coisa de que ele se lembrou, foi de um enorme clarão, e depois desmaiou.

Ele abriu os olhos devagar, tentado acostumar-se a luz que provinha do local, olhou em volta, para tentar perceber onde estava, mas teve de fechar os olhos, devido a luz, ele pode ouvir vozes, de alguém, dela, ELA! Ele abriu os olhos furiosamente, pronto a matar a mulher á sua frente.

-Finalmente a princesa decidiu acordar.- Disse ela ironicamente.

-VOCÊ SUA ASSASSINA! SUA…

-Baby Potter, nem te atrevas a acabar essa frase.- Disse a mulher seriamente.- Agora acalma-te baby, e bem vindo a minha casa.- Disse Bellatrix sorrindo para o garoto.

-Sua casa? E quando me vai matar? AH? QUANDO?!

-Calma baby, achas mesmo que se eu te fosse matar, que teria entrado na casa dos teus tios, ou ninguém te falou no feitiço que a tua mãe te fez? Ahh, bebé? Ninguém? Pensei que fosses um pouco mais esperto, pelo menos tinham dito que eras, mas parece que herdaste a simpatia e a esperteza do teu pai, sim porque se saísses a tua mãe…

-NÃO FALE DOS MEUS PAIS! SUA ASSASSINA!

-Calma bebé, tem calma, e cuidado com os nomes, não te matei até agora, mas posso muito bem faze-lo, e acredita que não me falta vontade nenhuma.- Disse ela aproximando-se dele.- Agora aclama-te e pode ser que eu não te meta lá fora a dormir na casota do cão.

-Porque?- Disse ele chamando á atenção da mulher.- Porque é que ainda não me matou? Ou porque é que ainda não chamou o seu lord? Porque?

-Bem baby Potter, a coisas que só saberás com o tempo.- Disse a mulher perante o olhar triunfante dele, mas para que fiques um pouco mais… descansado, fica a saber que ficarás aqui, durante uns tempos baby Potter, mais não te posso dizer, ou ele entra na tua mente, e seria perigoso.

Ela entrou para a cozinha, deixando um Harry muito confuso na sala, ele olhou em volta, a mansão era linda, ele fechou os olhos, uma enorme dor de cabeça atingiu-o, assim como enormes flashes da mente dele, ele estava furioso com ela, ao que parece ela traíra-o, ele parecia cada vez mais furioso, e com medo, sim ele estava com medo, medo de algo ou alguém.

Ela voltou da cozinha, trazia consigo alguma comida, o estomago dele contorceu-se, já não comia a horas. Ela desatou-o cuidadosamente, algo que nem parecia dela.

-Baby, se queres todas aquelas respostas, e se queres ver a tua família de novo, aconselho-te a não saíres daquela porta, ou para lá daqueles portões terás uma morte muito dolorosa.

-Eu não tenho família.- Disse ele ríspido.- Você matou a única família que tinha a meses atrás.

-Será que matei mesmo, baby?- Disse ela sorrindo, e deixando Harry ainda mais confuso, como não matou?

-Como assim?

-Baby, quanto mais quererás saber, menos respostas terás.- Disse ela.

-Você fugiu, não foi?- Disse ele atraindo a atenção da mulher.- Ele está furioso, e com medo.- Disse ele.- Era como se algo ou alguém o pudesse destruir.- Disse ele, a mulher olhou para ele séria.

-Você deixou que ele entrasse na sua mente?

-Por vezes não consigo evitar.- Disse ele.

-Bem baby Potter, isso não irá voltar a acontecer, porque agora terá alguém que o ajudará na Oclumencia.- Disse ela.

-Snape de novo?- Disse ele.

-Não, baby Potter, eu serei a sua professora.- Ela sorriu.- Agora vá come, e vai descansar, o seu quarto é no primeiro andar, ultimo quarto no corredor, mas até lá.- Ela meteu-lhe uma pulseira no pulso.- Não tires isso do pulso, vai proteger-te, impedir que ele entre de novo na tua mente. Agora, tenho de tratar de uns assuntos, não tentes fugir, ou, não tens as respostas que procuras, e acredita, amanha terás uma enorme surpresa.

-Uma surpresa?- Disse ele.

-Sim baby Potter, não ouves a primeira?- Disse ela ironicamente.- Agora despacha-te a comer.

-Quem não lhe garante que quando chegar não estarei aqui?- Disse ele.

-Bem, baby Potter, mesmo que queiras, não podes sair do recinto da mansão, sem minha ordem. Além disso, terei uma pessoa a vigiar-te.- Disse ela, Harry comeu rapidamente, e subiu para o quarto em tons de cinza, as suas coisas já lá estavam, assim como a sua coruja, ele procurou nas suas coisas, a varinha, mas nada, provavelmente, Bellatrix havia-lha tirado para que ele não tentasse fugir ou pedir ajuda, ele deitou-se na cama, a cabeça dele anda a mil, tinha mil e uma perguntas e nem uma resposta. O que estariam a esconder dele? O que é que Bellatrix escondia? E o que é que teria deixado Voldemort daquela forma? Com tanto medo? E o que queria ela dizes com surpresa? E com aquilo de puder voltar a ver a sua família? E, foi com estes pensamentos que ele adormeceu.


	2. E as coisas ficam ainda mais confusas

"-Bem, baby Potter, mesmo que queiras, não podes sair do recinto da mansão, sem minha ordem. Além disso, terei uma pessoa a vigiar-te.- Disse ela, Harry comeu rapidamente, e subiu para o quarto em tons de cinza, as suas coisas já lá estavam, assim como a sua coruja, ele procurou nas suas coisas, a varinha, mas nada, provavelmente, Bellatrix havia-lha tirado para que ele não tentasse fugir ou pedir ajuda, ele deitou-se na cama, a cabeça dele anda a mil, tinha mil e uma perguntas e nem uma resposta. O que estariam a esconder dele? O que é que Bellatrix escondia? E o que é que teria deixado Voldemort daquela forma? Com tanto medo? E o que queria ela dizes com surpresa? E com aquilo de puder voltar a ver a sua família? E, foi com estes pensamentos que ele adormeceu."

Frio, morte, foi aquilo com que ele sonhou, estava numa mansão, as paredes eram negras, uma enorme mesa estava a meio do local, ele andava de um lado para o outro, ao seu lado estava uma enorme cobra, nagini, ele sentou-se na mesa, e olhou para a cobra, falando com ela, é claro que Harry conseguiu perceber aquilo que ele dizia.

-Minha querida Nagini, és a única coisa que me resta.- Disse ele com uma voz rouca, acariciando a pele da cobra.- Temos de os encontrar, e de a matar, ou de a trazer para o nosso lado, o poder dela, é demasiado. Eu devia ter desconfiado, é claro que nunca a matariam, e agora a traidora, anda a procura dela, junto com os sangues ruins. Temos de nos apreçar, a descobri-la.- Ele ia continuar a falar, mas foi interrompido por alguém.

-Mandou chamar, meu lorde?- Disse alguém entrando seguido por um outro vulto, Harry olhou para o homem que falara, Rabicho, aquele traidor estava ali, ele tentou reconhecer o outro vulto, mas não conseguiu.

-Sim.- Disse ele com uma voz cansada.- Aproximem-se.- Ele levantou-se da poltrona negra.- Chegou aos meus ouvidos, que a ordem procura uma nova arma de combate, e, por isso, tem ganhado cada vez mais fama, e mais seguidores, e assim, eu vou ficando cada vez mais fraco, e dentro de esses seguidores, estão comensais, traidores de sangue, por isso.- Ele esticou a varinha apontando-a aos homens.- Terei de os estreminar, AVADA KEDAVRA!- Disse ele fazendo cair o vulto, atrás de Rabicho.- Preciso que me encontres os Malfoy, soube que eles me andam a esconder algo, tra-los aqui.

-Meu senhor…- Disse ele.- Os Malfoy, eles…eles…desapareceram… correm boatos…que a ordem… já encontrou o que queria…eu…

-CHEGA!- Disse ele cruelmente.- Temos de nos apressar, Nagini.- Disse ele falando para a cobra.- Já não a conseguimos trazer para o nosso lado, temos de a matar, Rabicho encontra a nova sede daqueles traidores.- Disse ele roucamente.

-Sim meu senhor.- Disse ele saindo, Harry olhou para o vulto no chão finalmente conheceu-o, era apenas um miúdo, com os seus dezasseis anos, Harry já o tinha visto várias vezes em Hogwarts.

Ele acordou sobressaltado, completamente soado, olhou o relógio já eram nove da manhã, ele olhou para o corredor, estava com as luzes acesas, provavelmente Bellatrix já tinha regressado, ele pode ouvir vozes vindas do andar de baixo.

-Perdoa-me por favor.- Dizia ela.- Eu não sabia que vocês estavam vivos…

-Não invente.- Disse uma voz feminina, Harry reconheceu a voz imediatamente.- Vocês os dois, abandonaram-me toda a minha vida, cresci num orfanato, ninguém me quis, diziam que era uma aberração, e tudo por culpa sua, e desse senhor!- Disse ela.- E vejam bem agora, são dois assassinos, dados como mortos, eu tenho nojo de ser vossa filha!

-Mas filha.- Disse uma terceira voz, Harry paralisou, não podia ser.- Nós não sabíamos, perdoa-nos.

-Não me chame de sua filha.- Disse ela.- Eu tenho nojo de ser vossa filha .

-Não interessa o que digam, serás sempre nossa filha, independentemente de tudo e teras de aceitar isso.- Disse Bellatrix.

-Não senhora, Lestrange, os pais, protegem, perdoam e estão lá para tudo, e a senhora nunca esteve.

-Filha, por favor.- Disse o homem.- Nós não sabíamos que…- O homem foi interrompido.

-Há é, sabichona? NÃO SEI SE ENTENDES-TE, MAS NÃO SABIAMOS QUE ESTAVAS VIVA!

-Bella essa não é a melhor forma para resolver as coisas.

-Quer dizer, durante toda a minha vida, cresci sozinha, quando fui adotada, batiam-me, era chamada de aberração, passava os dias em casa a trabalhar, porque não queriam que saísse a rua, e agora, 16 anos depois, aparecem do nada, e vem com sermões? Eu odeio-vos! Vocês abandonaram-me, durante todo este tempo!

-Filha…- Disse o homem.- Desculpa, eu e a tua mãe não sabíamos que estavas viva, perdoa-nos. -Harry desceu mais um degrau, podia ver o que estava a acontecer, o homem abraçou a rapariga que agora chorava.- Perdoa-nos, filha, por favor.

-Dá-nos apenas uma oportunidade.- Disse Bellatrix um pouco mais calma, aproximando-se da filha e acariciando-lhe os cabelos.- Agora tudo será diferente.- Harry piscou duas vezes, Bellatrix estaca preocupada com alguém? E ela tinha uma filha? E logo com…?

- Calma, respira fundo Harry.- Disse ele baixinho para si próprio.- é apenas um sonho, Harry, tem calma, relaxa, é apenas um sonho, quando acordares nada disto estará a acontecer, e estarás de novo em casa, a ouvir os teus tios…

-Harry.- Disse uma voz doce vinda de trás dele.

-Hermione o que fazes aqui?- Perguntou ele sorrindo.- Pensei que…

-Tem calma, eu explico tudo.- Disse ela sorrindo.

-Mas o que fazes aqui, quer dizer…tu, e tu…e ela… e tu…

-Calma Harry, ela está a ajudar-nos.

- "nos"?

-Sim, á ordem, e bem, a ele…- Disse ela apontado para o casal e para a filha.- Bem, eles pediram que me explicasse as coisas.- Ela suspirou fundo.- Agora vamos deixa-los.- Ela sorriu.- Eles tem muito que conversar.- Harry sorriu para Hermione, embora um pouco confuso, eles entraram no quarto de Harry, com um aceno de varinha a cama ficou de novo feita, as coisas todas arrumadas, Hermione sentou-se em cima da cama, respirou fundo e começou.

-Bem, a primeira coisa que tens de saber é que…

"**DEIXEM REVIEWS, A SÉRIO, SÓ RECEBI DOIS REVIEWS ATÉ AGORA, NÃO CUSTA NADA COMENTAR, PFF, DEIXEM UM REVIEW'ZINHO AQUI EM BAIXO, NÃO CUSTA NADA E AQUI A AUTORA FICA MUITOOOOO FELIZ!"**


	3. A história dos Black

_**(Olá fofinhos, sim eu sei que demorei tempos e tempos para postar de novo, mas bem fiquei sem computador, e só agora é que a inspiração voltou… eu já tinha escrito este capítulo, mas decidi reescreve-lo de novo, por isso aqui está! Espero que gostem, vou postar mais em breve, prometo! E, obrigada por todos os reviews, e por todas as mensagens que mandaram, foram muito importantes para mim! Obrigada mesmo! Este capítulo é para todos vocês! Vá, agora parem lá de ler os desabafos de uma desmiolada como eu, e comecem a ler! Beijinhos com sabor a sapos de chocolate, bruxinhos!)**_

"-Sim, á ordem, e bem, a ele…- Disse ela apontado para o casal e para a filha.- Bem, eles pediram que me explicasse as coisas.- Ela suspirou fundo.- Agora vamos deixa-los.- Ela sorriu.- Eles tem muito que conversar.- Harry sorriu para Hermione, embora um pouco confuso, eles entraram no quarto de Harry, com um aceno de varinha a cama ficou de novo feita, as coisas todas arrumadas, Hermione sentou-se em cima da cama, respirou fundo e começou."

–Bem, a primeira coisa que tens de saber é que ela está do nosso lado.

–Mas Hermione, eu não entendo porque? E porque é que ela não o matou? E porque é que…

–Tem calma, Harry, a seu tempo, terás todas as respostas que queres.

–Mas Hermione…

–Bem, eu sei que isto vai parecer confuso Harry, mas tudo o que te posso dizer por agora é, que ela já fez parte da ordem, há algum tempo atrás, ela tinha… diga-mos que um caso com o Sirius, viviam juntos e tinham uma filha, mas depois, a guerra rebentou, e várias coisas aconteceram, eles acabaram por se separar depois da suposta morte da filha e Bellatrix seguiu um rumo diferente da vida que tinha na altura...

–Foi para o lado do Voldemort, queres tu dizer?

–Bem sim…- Disse Hermione- Eles apenas me pediram para te explicar isto… mais não posso dizer..

–E a Myra, o que é que ela fazia ali em baixo?

–Mas a filha morreu como? E porque é que ela voltou? HERMIONE!

-Pronto, pronto, de como a filha "morreu" não te posso dizer, porque não sei, mais tarde conversas com Sirius, ele explicar-te-á mais coisas. E, ela voltou porque bem… O dumbledor descobriu que a menina estava viva, e bem, falou com o Sirius, e ele falou com a Bella, e… bem é confuso, mas como te disse eles irão explicar-te melhor isso!

–E que sitio é este?- Perguntou ele.- E o que é que TU fazes aqui?

–Esta é a casa deles.- Disse ela.- A algumas semanas atrás, o esconderijo da ordem foi descoberto.- Ela inspirou fundo.- E, o sitio mais seguro era vir para aqui.

–Mas como é que…- Ele ia falar, mas foi interrompido por alguém.

–Harry!- Disse Ron entrando no quarto.- Estás bem? – Ele virou-se para trás, para se deparar com Ron e os Gémeos.

–Sim.- Disse ele abraçando Ron.

–Já lhe contas-te?- Perguntou ele para Hermione.

–Só lhe contei o pouco que sabemos, mas ainda faltam alguns promenores…- Disse ela.

–O que há mais para contar?- Perguntou ele.- Existem mais surpresas?

–E ele nem imagina quais…- Disse Fred para George.

–O que aconteceu, e o que fazem vocês aqui também?- Perguntou ele.

–Bem, eles estão numa reunião lá em baixo…

–A mãe expulsou-nos cá para cima.- Explicou George.- Mas eu penso que eles não tenham chegado todos ainda, acho que ainda faltam alguns membros da ordem como o Dumbledor.

–O Dumbledor? Ele está cá?- Perguntou Harry.

–Sim.- Disse Fred.- Ao que parece foi uma reunião de emergência, a Myra e os outros também tiveram de vir cá para cima.

–Outros?- Perguntou Harry.

–Sim os Malfoy's estão cá.- Disse ele.- Assim como muitos outros.

–Os Malfoy's também?- Perguntou ele.

–Sim.- Disse Ron.- E eles também vão ficar cá, portanto vamos ter de aturar o Doninha até ao final das férias, pelo menos vocês vão, nós vamos voltar para casa ainda hoje.- Disse ele, Harry olhou para Hermione, ela parecia incomodada com algo, algum tempo depois os Weasley's saíram para tentar espiar a conversa.

–O que se passa?- Perguntou ele.

–Nada.- Ela inspirou fundo.- Apenas… Harry, os meus pais, eles… -Ela segurou as lágrimas, Harry abraçou a amiga.- Eu perdi tudo Harry, eles desapareceram, foram raptados, e eu…

–Tem calma…- Disse ele preocupado.- Por isso é que estás aqui, certo?

–Sim.- Disse ela.- Eles foram muito simpáticos, sabes quem diria que ela pudesse ser assim, tão simpática.

–É estranho.- Disse ele.- Quer dizer, ela é a temível Bellatrix Lestrange!- Ela sorriu.

–Sim, pois é, sabes, á uns dias atrás cheguei aqui, com a Myra, fui eu que a fui buscar, sim porque ela, quase que teve de ser arrastada para aqui, ela todos estes anos soube quem eram os seus pais…mas dada a fama deles, e tudo aquilo que aconteceu durante todos estes anos, ela sempre achou que fora abandonada por eles, e que eles não queriam saber dela… Os pais dela andam á dias para ter aquela conversa com ela, foi preciso que o Remus lhe pedisse por tudo para ela ficar, sim porque ela insistia em dizer que não ia dormir debaixo do mesmo tecto, nem ia respirar do mesmo ar do que a senhora "Lestrange". Ela dizia que como é que era…- Disse Hermione pensando.- Há…sim! Que tinha medo, porque não se ia lá saber se ela não a tentava matar durante a noite… Não imaginas a situação! Agora vendo bem a situação até mete piada, mas na altura, meteu-me medo! Ela tem o mesmo feitio do que a mãe…portanto…

-Aposto que alguns pratos se partiram.- Disse Harry imaginando as duas a gritarem, e os pratos a partirem.

-ALGUNS? A nossa sorte é que somos feiticeiros! Até as janelas! Eu achei que ainda ia sair alguém ferido daquela discussão! Mas continuando, a Myra ficou… mas com uma data de condições… ela disse que se ela ficasse, eu ficava também.

-Por isso é que estas aqui!

-Sim, mas passando isso á frente, não posso dizer que eles não me tem tratado bem, a casa é linda, e está cheia de gente, o que não me deixa pensar em coisas…tristes.

-Não te preocupes Hermione!- Disse Harry.- Nós vamos busca-los! Prometo!

-Não é assim tão simples Harry, segundo a mãe do Draco, os meus pais..eles…- Ela conteve as lágrimas.- Eles não me quiseram contar, mas eu ouvi…Segundo o Sirius, o melhor é pouparem-me durante mais uns tempos…

-Sinto muito, Hermione…- Ele respirou fundo.

-A culpa é minha!- Soluçou ela.- Minha! Se eu não fosse assim, eles nunca…

-Tem calma Hermione!- Disse Myra entrando no quarto.- A culpa não é tua! Nunca foi!- Disse ela.- Eles é que são pessoas sem escrúpulos! Mas nós vamos vinga-los! Vamos destrui-los a todos! Agora temos hipótese disso! Vamos reunir o maior exército de todos, vamos ser invencíveis! E sabes bem que se o que lemos for verdade ainda existe uma esperança de os voltares a ter aqui contigo.

-Uma esperança? Como assim? Myra? Hermione?- Disse Harry tentado arrancar mais alguma resposta, mas foi em vão, apenas conseguiu ser ignorado.

- Sim…- Disse ela limpando as lágrimas.- Eu vou vinga-los e vou busca-los de novo, apenas tenho de acreditar…

-Sim!- Disse Myra sorrindo.- Vamos lá para baixo, tenho uma coisa para contar a todos, acho que já descobri a forma de os trazer-mos de volta!


	4. O erro de Dumbledor

**Notas introdutórias:**

**Este capítulo foi escrito com ajuda da autora SofiaBellatrixBlack, obrigada pela tua ajuda **

**NOTA1: Quando me referi aos Malfoy apenas queria dizer ao Draco e a Narcisa.**

**NOTA2: No próximo capítulo irei explicar melhor toda a situação que envolve a Myra e tu ficará claro.**

**REVIEWS PESSOAL, façam uma autora muito feliz, pff.**

Dumbledor chegara e a sua imponante presença imupusera fim a todo o barulho que se fazia sentir naquela sala. A sua presença acalmou todos, ritmadamente avançou até ao centro da sala sentando-se numa das cadeiras que ainda restavam.

-Boa noite. Quando convoquei esta reunião não esperava que viesse a ser tão vital, mas agora sei que chegou o momento da verdade, tenho de a repôr por mais que me custe. - Mantinha uma postura calma e confiante, já tão característica dele mesmo – Sou velho e durante toda a minha vida errei, mas há erros que consegui consertar e este espero sinceramente que se venha a revelar-se um deles, a alguns anos atrás tomei conhecimento de uma situação particular... era jovem, procurava saber tudo e querer tudo de uma só vez, queria conhecimento e talvez até poder, foi numa dessas jornadas que me deparei com uma história fascinante. Era qualquer coisa como isto, se a memória já não me falha com a idade...

_"Era uma vez, nos tempo em que o tempo ainda não era tempo, um velho e sábio curandeiro habitava a fertéis planicies do rei, numa manhã correu pela aldeia que uma terrível maldição deixa a rainha as portas da morte, angustiado o rei, seu marido, mandou cavaleiros procurarem pelas setes partes do mundo, que lhe trouxessem o curandeiro que salvaria a rainha, prometeu fortunas, dinheiro e até o seu maior bem, mas ninguém se ousava aproximar-se do castelo, tamanha era a má fama da maldição, o rei desesperado, procurou então o velho curandeiro, a sua rainha despadeçava-se a cada dia, e ele só queria pôr um fim a todo aquele sofrimento. Foi este o declame que o rei fez ao curandeiro, que sem promessas prometeu ver a rainha. Passaram sete noites e ao cabo delas o curandeiro afirmou ao rei que tinha curado a rainha, sem grandes explicações o rei, que emanava felicidade deu ao velho uma caixa de madeira e disse-lhe "Aqui te entrego o que mais me é preciso, foi me deixado pelo meu pai que já o havia recebido de seu pai igualmente. Cada relíquia guarda um segredo que nunca nem de nós teve coragem para saber, dar-te há a sabedoria total se o conseguires compreender. És sábio, saberas o que fazer" Assim o velho homem voltou a casa, para a mulher e para os filhos, durante um ano a mesa repousou fechada na sua mesa, todos os dias ele a olhava por horas sem saber o que fazer, até que se decidiu a abri-la mas contado com o aviso do rei, deslocou-se até as colinas mais ingrémes das floresta, de frente para o mar numa caverna aberta, ele abriu a caixa... Ninguém sabe o que lhe aconteceu de verdade, o que viu ao que não quis ver, mas a verdade é que o seu corpo foi encontrado dias depois preso no rochedo despedaçado, no seu rosto podia-se ver a agonia, os objectos foram incesantemente procurados mas deles nada, apenas a caixa vazia continua no seu fundo, em letras garrafais o seguinte aviso __**Ousaste-me saber indignido, a tua morte será dolorosa. Aquele que deseje de nada saberá apenas ao escolhido a sorte caberá.**_

- E em que é que essa história de contos de fadas nós ajuda. - Disse Bella – Isto é a vida real Albus!

- Tudo a seu tempo Bella, entenderás... Ora eu ia... sim, a história, creio que todos vós ficastes curiosos quanto aos objectos, procurei saber mais sobre eles, mas tudo o que encontrei foram suspetições mas houve uma que me fez pensar mais um pouco, falava de um jovem rapaz nascido no Oriente, falava que ele tinha visões demoníacas e que falava numa caixa que continha o destino de um povo... Ora nenhuma das história estava ligada e este conto infantil não chegou a China, deparei então com um facto real interressante, como todos vocês podem ver, esta história é real, claro que acredito que tenha sido romantizada, mas ainda sim, tem factos verídicos, tentei saber mais sobre este rapaz, mas o que consegui perceber é que deveria ser de origem muggle e foi mandado para uma lugar no tibete para se juntar aos monges, num estudo para a vida, mas tarde suícídou-se, relato dizem que só porque a visões se tornaram mais violenta, falava no fim da humanidade, acho que foi ligeiramente exagerada a verdade é que homem morreu.

- As histórias relacionam-se então – Conclui Hermione – Mas professor qual a pertinencia para o caso.

- Sempre brilhante Miss Granger – Repliou Dumbledor com um terno sorriso – Uma aluna brilhante devo constatar – O pequeno elogio de Dumbledor fez Hermione corar da cabeça aos pés, fazendo sorrir. - Infelizmente nem todos os alunos brilhante se demonstram grande homens e grandes mulheres, muito pelo contrário a sede pelo poder fá-los cair no maior dos erros, a cobiça e a sede pelo controlo, como é caso de Tom Riddle, mais conhecido com Lord Voldemort. Tom foi talvez o mais brilhante de todos os meus aluno, dedicado, estudioso e com um talento extraordinário! Fez coisas com a varinha que nem mesmo eu com a sua idade conseguiria, sem dúvida um talento raro e único, mas todos nós temos um lado negro e um lado bom, e Tom, sedento pela vingança e pelo poder, deixou que o seu lado negro tomasse conta dele, apenas o lado negro, mas o seu génio premaneceu e tal como eu, também ele ligou os dois acontecimentos e fazendo mais que isto, descobriu o herdeiro dos poderes do jovem que via os objectos, uma criança, inocente... rapidamente também eu cheguei a mesma conclusão, tinha de agir e depressa, os dias passavam-se e eu pedi a James a sua capa, tinha de ver Voldemort, tinha de o fazer... O encontro não foi mais aterrador do que estava a espera, mas os seus olhos, outrora azuis revelavam-se negros, escondendo um segredo que preferia não existir, não revelou a identidade da criança mas o seu comentário fora para mim suficiente... - Dumbledor parou e olhou para Myra – Peço-te desculpa, não foi a minha mais brilhante ideia, mas tive de te salvar, fui eu quem te tirou dos teus pais...

O silêncio que se abateu sobre a sala que a minutos atrás estava em polvorosa foi assombroso...


	5. O erro de Dumbledor II

Ninguém falou durante alguns segundos, nem mesmo Myra que olhava completamente em choque para o professor que trazia um semblante calmo, próprio dele mesmo e da sua idade, avançada. Bellatrix nem conseguia acreditar no que ouvia, durante toda a sua vida tinha acredito que a filha havia morrido vítima de uma peste que circulava entre os feiticeiros, demasiado tarde, sempre pensou, havia sido tarde quando chegou a St. Mungus com Myra e a pequena infanta havia morrido horas depois, mas afinal não passará de uma mentira!

- COMO É QUE PUDESTE! COMO ALBUS! – Bellatrix passou do estado de choque ao estado de raiva permanente, rapidamente e sem que ninguém desse conta, tirou violentamente a varinha do manto e grita – REPULSIO! – O feitiço de Bella era potente, muito potente, todos estavam tão em choque que quando tentaram cercar Bella já era demasiado tarde, o feitiço tinha já saído da sua varinha, como em câmara lenta Harry viu apenas o professor tirar a varinha e sem pronunciar um único feitiço o raio vermelho da varinha de Bella desfaz-se em pequenos cristais no ar, deixando todos perplexos com o poder do poderoso feiticeiro que Dumbledor era… mas nem mesmo a acção do director fez Bella acalmar, todos os copos e pratos estilhaçaram no chão, mesmo na parede uma enorme racha abriu, ela estava furiosa!

- EU PENSEI TODA A MINHA VIDA QUE A MINHA FILHA ESTAVA MORTA! MORTA! E TUDO NÃO PASSAVA DE UMA MENTIRA, FOI POR CAUSA DE UMA MENTIRA QUE EU ME JUNTEI AO VOLDEMORT, QUE DEIXEI DE OLHAR A MEIOS PARA ATINGIR OS FINS! E TUDO PORQUE UM VELHO PREPOTENTE QUE É O MAIOR FEITICEIRO DO MUNDO E NA VERDADE NÃO PASSA DE UM MENTIROSO SARLATÃO QUE VENDE PRINCIPIOS QUANDO TIROU UMA CRIANÇA DOS PAÍS PARA DÁ-LA ADOPÇÃO! PARA UM LAR ONDE ELA FOI DESPRESSADA E MALTRATADA! SAÍ DA MINHA CASA AGORA! SAÍ!

Sirius apenas ocorreu a Bella que depois da fúria tinha agora copiosas lágrimas que rolavam pelo seu rosto sem restrição, embalava-a agora nos braços sussurrando palavras doces, dizendo que agora eles estavam bem, que tudo estava bem, ela apenas pedia desculpas e continuava a chorar. Abraçaram-se longamente e rapidamente os restantes saíram deixando apenas na sala o director, Myra, Sirius que ainda abraçava Bella que por sua vez não parava de chorar.

- Bella, Sirius, tem todo o direito de me julgar e um sou o primeiro a dizer que não agi da maneira correcta, mas foi para salvar a vossa filha que o fiz! Ouçam-me por favor…

- Vamos ouvir, eu quero saber por favor! – Foi a primeira vez que Myra falou desde do choque inicial, foi a única coisa que disse mas para Bellatrix pareceu ser suficiente a vontade da filha.

- Este foi o meu maior erro, mas reconheço que foi a única maneira de te salvar Myra – Ninguém ousou dizer nada e Dumbledor prosseguiu – Lamentarei para o resto da minha vida ter-te roubado a infância mas acredito que se não o tivesse feito terias sido morta. Voldemort andava atrás de ti, ver o futuro é um dom raro mas ainda por cima prever o futuro de Lord Voldemort era algo que ele não podia dispensar! Era importante para ele e para o sucesso do seu plano. Nunca foi minha intenção deixar-te num orfanato, muito pelo contrário, eu próprio falei com uns amigos meus quem viviam em França, para te acolherem como filha, mas infelizmente um terrível tragédia aconteceu. Durante uma viagem de negócios deles sofreram um acidente brutal quando iam de vassoura e morreram tragicamente e tu foste entregue a um orfanato em França. Fiquei sem saber o que fazer, tinha apenas dois anos, e Voldemort tinha caído a pouco tempo, os teus país já estavam presos e eu não podia arriscar, Voldemort estava vivo eu sabia bem, e queria ter manter a salvo, consegui trazer-te para Londres, para um orfanato, tratei de tudo dizendo que era teu tio mas que infelizmente não te podia ter comigo pois ensinava no colégio interino e não tinha como te ter comigo a tempo inteiro. Cuidei de ti, durante todo o tempo que me foi possível, mas assim que fizeste onze anos deixei que soubesses primeiro toda a verdade e depois apaguei-te todas as memórias que tinhas comigo, não queria pôr te em perigo nem que sofresses mais, achei que era o mais importante era manter-te em segurança.

- Vamos como é que a trocou? - Bellatrix disparou friamente

- Essa parte aconteceu quando a levaste ao hospital, uma pobre menina tinha acabado de morrer eras tão pequena que um pequeno feitiço e ninguém deu pela troca, lamento imenso a dor que vos causei. Nunca pensei que um dia viesse a repor a verdade, nunca achei que viesses a descobrir.

-Porque é que me apagou a memória?- Perguntou ela com as lágrimas nos olhos.

-Era o melhor…

-Era o melhor?!- Falou ela.- Quando eu descobri a verdade sobre os meus pais, quando eu pensei que eles me haviam abandonado, que eu não passava de um caso de uma noite, de um erro… Porque nunca me disse a verdade?!

-Para te manter em segurança, ninguém lamenta mais isso do que eu, mas se eu não o tivesse feito, provavelmente não estarias aqui, hoje para ouvir esta história… Se Voldemort te tivesse encontrado, matar-te-ia, pois tu irias prever a queda dele, e eu não podia deixar isso acontecer, eras apenas uma criança inocente, novamente peço desculpa aos três por toda a dor que vos causei vou deixar-vos para poderem conversar.

-Filha…- Disse Sirius depois de estarem de novo sozinhos, ele olhou a menina, as lágrimas rolavam dos olhos dela sem restrições, ele apenas envolveu a menina nos braços, e deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

-Agora está tudo bem…- Disse Bellatrix sorrindo enquanto passava docemente a mão sobre os cabelos da filha.- Estamos aqui…

***** ENTÃO?! Gostaram? Espero que sim, bem mais uma vez desculpem a demora, mas só agora é que a inspiração voltou, este capítulo é dedicado a ti Iya, por toda a ajuda que me deste! **

**BEM, OUTRA COISA, PORQUE É QUE NÃO COMENTAM? Olha, não custa nada né?! Só tenho uma pessoa a comentar (Falando nisso, obrigada Sol, tens sido uma fofinha por comentar *-* ) Sinceramente, se tem 5 minutos para ler, que tal dois segundos a comentar?! Pelo amor de Merlim, não custa nada a ninguém! Tenho várias pessoas a ler, mas nenhuma a comentar! Isso custa, sabem?! Provavelmente muitos de vocês também são autores, aqui ou noutro site, e gostam de receber reviews! Vá lá, só um reviewzinho! Não custa nada a ninguém e deixa esta pobre autora muito feliz *-***

**Beijinhos com sabor a sapo de chocolate,**


	6. A descoberta

Se haviam passados uns dias, e Sirius conseguia sentir a inquientude do amigo, faltavam dois dias para a lua cheia, e infelizmente para Remus isso significava que ia passar por aquela horrível transformação, com o afastamente de Snape, se é que se podia chamar aquilo afastamento… era a primeira noite que ia passar sem aquela poção de acônito, ou como Sirius preferia chamar, poção mata-cão. O imprestável do pote de óleo com pernas, como era apelidado por Sirius, recusará-se a preparar a poção novamente alegando ter falta de tempo o que para Sirius era mais falta de inteligência, mas ai ele aprecebia-se que não era falta de inteligencia porque na verdade ele nunca teve fora cerebro!

Bellatrix podia sentir a atmosfera a ficar mais e mais pesada, e Sirius, que normalmente era brincalhão e bem disposto, estava agora cabisbaixo e trazia um ar preocupada, isto já para não falar em Remus.

Sirius sentiu Bella abraça-lo por trás pela cintura e descançar o queixo no ombro direito dele, ele sorriu, ainda não se tinha acostumado a ter de volta este tipo de ternuras com ela. Passou o seu braço por trás da cintura dela, rodando devagar, trazendo-a para o seu lado, enlaçou a cintura dela e o todo o seu corpo repousava agora escostado ao dele, ela ainda era visivelmente mais baixa que ele sem ter calçados aqueles enormes sapatos de salto alto.

- O que tens? Tens andado ausente Sirius, fala comigo, o que é que se passa?

- Daqui a dois dias é lua cheia e o stock de poção de mata cão do Remus acabou, e o óleo andante não faz mais! Maldito Snivellus, nem para perparar um frasco de shampoo serve!

- A poção de acônito, queres tu dizer… - Disse ela sorrindo – Eu sei perpara-la, e não demora nada, tenho todas as bases da poção feitas, só me falta acrescentar uns quantos ingredientes e tenho-a pronta a tempo do Remus a tomar.

- A sério!? – Disse ele, e Bella pode ver o sorriso de Sirius voltar novamente, beijou-o docemente e Sirius foi dar a boa nova a Remus, que também ele ficou muito mais aliviado,

Passado pouco tempo, Bella sobe apressada da cave, onde estava a preparar a poção, Sirius olhou para ela, e esta disse:

-Sirius, faltam-me um ingrediente da poção, temos de a ir buscar o mais rápido possível!

-Qual é Bella?- Perguntou Remus, ficando de novo um pouco desanimado.

-Essencia de Beladona Negra.- Repondeu ela.

-Mas Bella…- Disse Remus.- Essa essencia é muito rara! Não podes usar uma essencia de Beladona normal?

-Eu sei, Remus, mas a essencia de Beladona Negra é muito mais eficaz do que a normal, e eu apenas consigo fazer a poção funcional e a tempo com ela. Eu vou a rua Bativolta… Tenho a certeza que existe por lá!

-Eu vou contigo!- Disse Sirius.- Está a escurecer, aquele sitio além de perigoso é arrepiante, não te vou deixar ir sozinha!- Ela sorriu para ele, depositou-lhe um beijo nos lábios e Sirius disse para Remus antes de aparatar com Bella.

- Nós já voltamos, Moony…

*Entretanto no andar de cima…

-Harry!- Hermione chamou sorrindo, era a primeira vez que ele a via tão animado depois da morte dos pais.- Vêm comigo…- Ela entrou numa sala em tons de vermelho, com uma mesa de madeira negra ao centro, ele olhou em volta, era uma biblioteca, a enorme janela que a atravessava dá-va á sala uma claridade enorme, tornando-a ainda mais bonita, na mesa, Harry pode ver Myra e Draco que conversavam sobre algo, ao que parecia, Narcissa Black, havia-se separado do marido, pois apesar de tudo, ela amava mais o filho, e sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde Voldemort havia de dar uma missão ao jovem, que teria graves consequências se não fosse cumprida com exito, por isso Narcissa aproveitara a fuga de Bella, e agora estava ali, na mansão Black, Harry sentou-se numa das enormes cadeiras de madeira negra, olhou para Hermione que colocava em cima da mesa uma enorme pilha de livros antigos, ele olhou para um deles, o mais velho de todos, pegou-o com cuidado e na sua capa gasta e leu "Os contos de Merlim"

-O que é isto, Hermione?- Perguntou ele.

-Livros, idiota!- Respondeu Draco rispidamente.

-Desculpa Malfoy, de facto não tinha chegado a essa conclusão!- Ele voltou a olhar Hermione.-Mas para que são todos estes livros?!

-No final do ano passado, eu e a Hermione estavamos a passear pelo castelo, á noite, depois de fazer um trabalho para poções, e ouvimos uma discussão entre o Snape e o Dumbledor… Eles falavam de algo, que nos fez ficar a pensar, e agora com aquela história que o Dumbledor nos contou, faz ainda mais sentido…- Disse Myra.

-Então, vocês pensam que o Dumbledor não nos contou a história toda..

-Exactamente, nós sabemos que ele sabe de mais alguma coisa, apenas não sabemos exactamente o que…

-Até hoje…- Disse Myra.- Quando encontramos isto!- Ela apontou para o livro que Harry tinha nas mãos, este abriu-o com cuidado e leu na primeira página, em letras negras muito gastas "A história do velho curandeiro".

-Esta foi então a história que ele nos contou, certo?- Perguntou ele.

-Sim..- Disse Hermione.- Mas acreditamos que essa não é o final da história, apenas a primeira parte! Por isso, é que depois de muito procurar, encontra-mos isto.- Ela meteu um livro azul em cima da mesa.- Esta é a segunda parte da história.

-O que diz?- Perguntou Harry pegando no livro.

-Fala de sete objectos, e de uma lenda, dizendo que esses objectos darão a quem os encontrar aquilo que mais precisam…

-Acham que o Voldemort anda atrás disto? Seria o nosso fim!

-Sim!- Disse Draco.- Eu ouvi-o falar, ele procurava algo, mandou as suas melhores tropas á procura dele.

-Acham que eles já encontraram o que queriam?

-Diz antes, QUEM eles queriam…- Disse Myra.- Apenas eu consigo saber onde estão os objectos..

-Achas que ele sabe que estás viva?

-Penso que ainda não,o que nos dá mais tempo para planear-mos as coisas… Tenho a certeza que a ultima parte da história está na biblioteca de Hogwarts! Tenho sonhado com um livro castanho que está na área restrita á dias!

-E sabes qual é o nome dele?- Perguntou Harry.

-"As lendas dos tempos antigos"- Disse ela.- Isto pode ser a nossa única hipotese de derrotar-mos o voldemort!

-Mas o que acontece quando descobrimos os objectos ou o livro?- Perguntou Harry.

-O livro irá dar-nos pistas sobre onde encontrar o primeiro objecto, depois teremos de saber como é que eles funciona, e o destino escolherá aquilo que mais precisamos…- Disse Hermione.

-Isso quer dizer que nós não escolhemos nada, é apenas…o que o destino nos quiser dar?- Perguntou Harry.

-Básicamente..- Disse Draco.- Mas e se isto não passar de uma lenda?

-É isso que nós vamos descobrir, priminho…- Disse Myra.- Agora é melhor voltar-mos lá para baixo, já escureceu..

Entretanto Sirius e Bella acabavam de chegar á rua Bativolta, com o escurecer, a rua tornava-se mais tenebrosa e inóspera aos olhos dos corajosos feiticeiros que se atreviam a entrar nela. Bella seguia ao lado de Sirius segurando a sua mão fortemente caminhavam a passos largos, olhando sempre para o chão,, evitando assim contactos que não seriam nada agradáveis, rapidamente chegaram a uma das esquinas que iria dar acesso á tão clandestina e no entanto famoso bouticário de ingredientes para poções proibidos, noutros tempos, aquela mesma loja havia feito parte a rua principal Diagon-All, vendendo os mesmos produtos, a qualquer um feiticeiro, mas as leis passadas pelo ministério, haviam obrigado a viver na clandestinidade, Sirius e Bella seguiam agora em direção á loja, estavam a chegar, quando ouviram um fino choro vindo de um pequeno beco transversal á rua onde estavam, seria uma armadilha? Só o destino sabia o que os esperava…

_*** E MAIS UMA VEZ UM AGRADECIMENTO Á MINHA IRMÃ, SOFIA, OBRIGADA POR TUDO! BEM, ESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO, DESCULPEM A DEMORA, E DEIXEM REVIEWS! NÃO CUSTA NADA A NINGUÉM, DEMORAM APENAS UNS SEGUNDOS, E NEM PRECISAM DE TER CONTA AQUI PARA PODEREM COMENTAR, POR ISSO, O QUE CUSTA? NADA NÉ? SÓ VAI DEIXAR A AUTORA MUITO FELIZ! COMENTEM PFF **_____


	7. Charlie?

O choro tornava-se mais agudo à medida que avançavam, Srius ia à frente cauteloso, enquanto Bella seguia mais atrás a passos largos já de varinha em punho. O choro vinha de trás de uma caixa de cartão e três cães ladravam freneticamente prontos a atacar, o que estava atrás da caixa.

Bella não teve o primeiro vislumbre do que estava atrás da caixa, mas a expressão de Sirius disse tudo, com um aceno de varinha, os cães, assustados, fugiram, deixando então o casal que agora ouvia claramente o choro que pertencia a uma criança. Sirius baixou-se ao nível da pequena criança, era um menino, não tinha mais de quatro anos, os olhos outrora castanhos, estavam agora vermelhos de tanto choro, Bella baixou-se também ao nível da criança, o menino estava sujo e mal nutrido, a criança olhava em volta assustada, Bella acariciou-lhe a face, e pode ver que o menino tremia de medo, Sirius tirou a própria capa e colocou-a aos ombros do menino, ainda a chorar e assustado, o menino saltou para o colo de Bella com uma força surpreendente. Choramingou e disse baixinho:

-Não me deixes! Por favor...

Já eram quase nove da noite, e depois de muita explicação o pequeno menino demonstrava ser bem disposto, estava agora ao colo de Bella, na enorme sala de estar da mansão Black, brincava distraído com um velho ursinho de pelúcia que ainda andava perdido por casa.

Depois da poção feita, Remus prometeu ir até ao ministério saber se haveria algum caso de uma criança desaparecida com a estatura do menino. Pouco se sabia sobre ele, tirando o facto de se chamar Charles ou como se apresentava simplesmente por Charlie.

Bella pegou cuidadosamente em Charlie ao colo com vista a adormece-lo, porém o pequeno "diabinho" como Sirius apelidara, insistia que não precisava de dormir e que os bichos papões verdes com dois olhos e trinta braços viria busca-lo.

-Charlie, por favor dorme!- Dizia Bellatrix pela milésima vez.- Não existe nenhum bicho papão!

-Existe sim! Ele vem buscar-me durante a noite!- Dizia o pequeno.

-Charlie...- Disse Sirius tentando entrar na história de Charlie.- Eu prometo que não o deixo entrar aqui em casa!

-Mas tu não mandas! Se ele quiser entrar entra e tu não mandas!- Disse ele com a sua voz de criança.

-Vem Charlie, anda dormir connosco.- Disse Bella sorrindo para ele.

-Então...então e eu?! Então já não tenho direito a brincadeira! Bella!- Disse Sirius.

-Seu traidor!- Disse Chalie enquanto Bella pegava nele ao colo.- Tu ias brincar e eu ia dormir! Agora não me deixas brincar, mas tu também não brincas!- Disse ele apontando para Sirius e falando com aquela voz fofinha de criança. Bella ria alto, e Sirius fingiu choramingar.

-Mas Bella...

-Mas Bella nada!- Disse ela.- Hora de fazer óh-óh.

Charlie não levou mais de meia hora até estar em sono profundo.

- Sirius o que vamos fazer com ele? - Perguntou Bella preocupada – Não o podemos deixar na rua, e ele é tão pequenino… Sirius quem seja que o deixou ali foi para morrer, não passa ali ninguém, o Charlie teve sorte por nós estarmos ali!

- Eu sei Bella, mas ele pode ter sido raptado ou pode ter fugido e nós temos que saber o que realmente aconteceu, porque se fosse connosco também queriamos a Myra de volta, e tu sabes bem o que sofremos com a distância dela!

- Eu sei bem disso, eu não quero ficar com o Charlie se ele tiver família, mas e se não tiver? Se não tiver ninguém…

- Eu vamos arranjar uma solução Bella, eu prometo, e por enquanto ele fica connosco, depois logo vemos…

Sirius e Bella falavam baixo, quase que era imperceptível, e mesmo a dormir profundamente Charlie mexeu-se ligeiramente encostanto todo o seu corpo pequenino a Sirius, que sorriu ternamente, também eles rapidamente adormeceram, com o pequeno menino no meio deles…

O dia amanhecia solarengo, o que era raro naquela parte da Inglaterra, ainda de manhã cedo, Hermione tinha partido para umas semanas em casa de Ron, juntamente com Harry, portanto em casa estava apenas o casal, Myra e Charlie, e Remus que naquele momento devia estar no ministério.

Sirius ainda dormia quando sentiu Bella acordada e o pequeno Charlie também, e quando abriu os olhos teve uma visão maternal. Charlie estava em cima da cama sentado com Bella ao seu lado, e com as pequenas mãozinhas segurava um enorme e velho biberon cheio de leite. Bellatrix sorria ternamente ao vê-lo devorar o leite tão avidamente.

- Bom dia amor – Disse Bella quando se inclinou sobre ele para lhe beijar os lábios novamente – Estava com fome…

- Imagina a quantos dias não deve beber leite, faz-lhe tanta falta… - Disse Bella com uma nota de preocupação na voz. – O Remus mandou-me uma mensagem que chegou a bocado no velho corvo da família, falando nisso acho que precisamos de um novo porque aquele já precisa da reforma, mas retomando… nenhuma criança foi dada com desaparecida neste últimos dias, nem mesmo em ataques de devoradores da morte, se pensa que crianças estejam envolvidas muito menos com a características do Charlie, ele foi mesmo abandonado, mas o que me mete mais confusão é que ele simplesmente não existe em lado nenhum, nem mesmo nas crianças nascidas no ano dele…

Sirius não disse nada, mas olhou para Charlie e pensou com é que alguém era capaz de deixar uma bebé a morrer… não havia razão nenhuma para o fazer…

- Bom dia família! – Disse Myra que bateu a porta aberta do quarto dos pais. Sirius e Bellatrix apenas sorriram enquanto a filha entrava e se sentava na borda da cama. – Então e o Charles vai ficar cá? Eu já li a mensagem do professor Remus…

- Ah o monny professor, o Dumbledor perdeu mesmo o juízo quando pensou em contractar aquele saco de pulgas louco para dar aulas…

- Quem precisa de inimigos quando te têm como amigo querido – Ironizou Bella – Estás a falar do teu melhor amigo!

- É o normal! – Disse ele descontraído no momento em que Charlie acaba de beber o leite. Bella apenas sorriu e retira-lhe o biberon limpando-lhe o rosto com uma farda branca de pano, Myra observou o gesto tão maternal e não pode deixar de imaginar se ela teria sido assim com ela também…

Charlie saltou para o colo de Sirius que o acolheu de bom grado sorrindo, ainda meio que espantado com o menino, que se revelava uma criança feliz e bem disposta a cada segundo, e Myra desiquilibrou-se na cama deixando o corpo cair no colo mãe… Bella institivamente acarriciou os longos cabelos negro da filha que se deixou ficar assim, o momento que ela tanto esperava chegará, ela agora tinha uma familia…

_***DESCULPEM A DEMORA, ESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO, DEIXEM REVIEWS POR FAVOR, NÃO CUSTA NADA A NINGUÉM SEI BEM QUE A MAIOR PARTE DE VOCÊS VAI IGNORAR ISTO, E NEM SE VAI DAR AO TRABALHO DE COMENTAR, MAS PARA OS OUTROS QUE CONTINUAM A LER, QUE TAL UM REVIEWZINHO? NÃO CUSTA NADA A NINGUÉM, AQUI A AUTORA AGRADECE! A SÉRIO DIGAM O QUE ACHAM, PERDEM APENAS UM MINUTINHO A COMENTAR, NÉ? SE CALHAR A MAIOR PARTE DE VOCÊS SÃO TAMBÉM ESCRITORES, E TAMBÉM GOSTAM DE RECEBER REVIEWS! POR FAVOR COMENTEM SIM? **_


End file.
